Percy, Jewel of the Moon
by Nobody214
Summary: I Suck at summarizing. It is Percy X Artemis, unless I hear a valid argument why it should not be. No Chaos. No Annabeth dyeing or betraying. Set after HoO. Read as Percy has every Goddess after him. But will one silver-eyed goddess be able to get the guy of her immortal live. Rated T cause I'm pure crazy. Thanks To Anaklusmos14 Disclaimer: I Do Not Own TLO or HoO Rick Does.
1. Prologue

**First off I would like thank anaklusmos14 for his Percy x Artemis stories/story. If this story sucks then do not read it.**

**Artemis POV during the awards ceremony after second giant war**

Is there any who deems My son unworthy, Poseidon questioned.

(Flashback)

No, boy," I said. Her forehead was beaded with metallic sweat, like quicksilver. "You don't know what you're asking. It will crush you!"

"Annabeth took it!"

"She barely survived. She had the spirit of a true huntress. You will not last so long."

"I'll die anyway," I said. "Give me the weight of the sky!"

(Flashback shifts)

. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson-if you wish it-you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time. "

He stared at him, stunned. "Um . . . A god?" Zeus rolled his eyes.

"A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then will have to put up with you forever. "

"Hmm, " Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea. "

"I approve as well, " Athena said, though she was looking at Annabeth. I was starting to get confused would this boy really deny Godhood for petty romance?

"No, " I said. The Council was silent. The gods frowned at each other like they must have misheard.

"No?" Zeus said. "You are . . . Turning down our generous gift?" There was a dangerous edge to his voice, like a thunderstorm about to erupt.

"I'm honored and everything, " he said. "Don't get me wrong. It's just . . . I've got a lot of life left to live. I'd hate to peak in my sophomore year. " At this all the gods glared at him clearly he did not know he just insulted us beyond belief, but Annabeth, is love, had her hands over her mouth. Her eyes were shining.

"I do want a gift, though, " I said. "Do you promise to grant my wish?"

Zeus thought about this. "If it is within our power. "

"It is, " I said. "And it's not even difficult. But I need your promise on the River Styx. "

"What?" I cried. "You don't trust us?"

"Someone once told me, " He said, looking at Hades, "you should always get a solemn oath. "

Hades shrugged. "Guilty. "

"Very well!" Zeus growled. "In the name of the Council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable request as long as it is within our power. " All the gods muttered assent. Thunder boomed, shaking the throne room. The deal was made.

"From now on, I want to you properly recognize the children of the gods, all the children of all the gods "Kronos couldn't have risen if it hadn't been for a lot of demigods who felt abandoned by their parents, " I said. "They felt angry, resentful, and unloved, and they had a good reason. "

Zeus's royal nostrils flared. "You dare accuse-"

"No more undetermined children, " I said. "I want you to promise to claim your children-all your demigod children-by the time they turn thirteen. They won't be left out in the world on their own at the mercy of monsters. I want them claimed and brought to camp so they can be trained right, and survive. "

"Now, wait just a moment, " Apollo said,

"And the minor gods, " he said. "Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, Janus, Hebe-they all deserve a general amnesty and a place at Camp Half- Blood. Their children shouldn't be ignored. Calypso and the other peaceful Titan-kind should be pardoned too. And Hades-"

"Are you calling me a minor god?" Hades bellowed.

"No, my lord, " he said quickly. "But your children should not be left out. They should have a cabin at camp. Nico has proven that. No unclaimed demigods will be crammed into the Hermes cabin anymore, wondering who their parents are. They'll have their own cabins, for all the gods. And no more pact of the Big Three. That didn't work anyway. You've got to stop trying to get rid of powerful demigods. We're going to train them and accept them instead. All children of the gods will be welcome and treated with respect. That is my wish. " The rest of the council where confused, I included. I couldn't believe that he wished for that. Perhaps not all males are deceitful low-lifes. I was snapped out of thought when Zeus cleared his throat.

"Artemis, dear what is wrong. "

"Nothing….father."

**(Flashback Ends)**

Thinking back to it I love Percy Jackson

"Artemis!" Father shouted, "Come grant Perseus here your immortality he wishes to just roam around free of the gods and goddesses." I couldn't help but blush when I stood

"Of course Father." At my blushing Aphrodite giggled.

"Looks like Arty has a new crush, But hey don't we all right goddesses? No goddess denied it.

Annabeth spoke up "But he is mine, I claim him as property of Annabeth Chase." At this all Hades broke loose. Zeus teleported all the demigods out, besides Annabeth. The goddesses that fought the hardest were the maiden ones. Percy Jackson is one special_ Man_.

"STOP!" Hera yelled," We should let Percy choose who he wants to be with. But first we must make him a god."

"He will be mine, there is only one Man worthy of me and Percy is that one _man_."


	2. Goddess of Marriage Offers an Affair

Hera

No matter what that puny moon goddess says he will be mine. I am sick of all the crap I get from Zeus. Wait did i just think "crap". Percy has more of an affect on girls then he thinks. I quickly flash away to the poseidon cabin at camp half-blood and I wait for Percy to come.

(Time skip 30 minutes)

"Hello Percy want an eternity with the queen of the gods?" I get insulted as Percy tries to walk out on me. I wave my hand and the door lock clicks.

"Lady Hera let me out. I am not interested in you." Percy said through his teeth.

"Well Percy then who are you interested in? I say as soothingly as possible. I notice he starts to stare into the stars. wait not the stars but the moon. "No!" I exclaim "that silly moon gooddess is a maiden goddess. She'll never be able you the way I could."

"Says the goddess of marriage." Percy spits out venomously.

"I never said that we had to be open about "us" we could... perhaps... have something different from marriage." I say with an evil smirk.

Percy looks at me with disgust." This is why i hate most of you would be 20 years of a male at least Artemis 't walk around claiming me."

I laugh at his blindness. "Do you not know what your Artemis said before she left the throne room yesterday? She said are the only MAN worthy of her." Percy has his signature smile that melts every girl that sees it.

"Is that a problem that.i am the only one finds worthy of her" Percy asks while his smirk is still present.

I glare at him, "I still would be better for you me plus you will make a wonderful ship. Hercy, I like that" His smirk falls off his face.

Percy

I still can't believe it one, Artemis finds ME worthy of HER, and Hera, the goddess of marriage, wants to have an affair with me.

"Hera, let me out no-

"I shall never let you out you shall be mine forever" Hera rants. Hera waves her hand and my clothes start to fade away. The last things i saw before i blacked out were two beautiful silver eyes and a flash.

Artemis ( i wont be going straight into Pertemis but we will get there eventually)

Where did that silly goddess go? My hair is messed up from a fight with Annabeth over Percy I never knew that i cared so much for a male. I should stop rambling and find percy to tell him how i feel about him. I stare into my personal looking glass from my palace.

"No, Hera you (Bad language Warning) fucking bitch, damn cock-sucker" , I shout into the glass. little too my knowledge lightning crackled. i flashed to Percy. I was in my true form causing him to go unconscious,.(Yes he would Die but this is MY story i'll explain it all later)

"Hello Artemis, I would like to introduce you do my boyfriend Percy Jackson" Hera taunts

Artemis falls as Annabeth enters the room instantly getting flashed away by Hera.

"Well Artemis i think we can at least agree that she won't get him. We are way better than her. Percy starts to gain consciousness. Artemis slaps and teleports Hera away. (Slap-a-port) Artemis instantly picks up Percy and lays him onto his bed. Percy is fully awake and looking into her eyes.

"Arty, can you not turn me into a jackalope for this" , Percy pleaded. As soon as I nod my head Percy kisses me full on the lips." Artemis I love you but I understand if you dont. you can't break your oath and I respect that. That is when i shut down.

'P-Percy do you mind if i lay here? Artemis asks innocently. As soon as Percy nods Artemis lays her head onto his. Then a Shadowy Figure walks into the cabin ( Did i forget to mention that Artemis is back in to her 18 year old form, No then now you know.)

"Percy how could you" the figure yells. "I thought we loved each other."

I know this is under my 1000 word minimum but i needed a present for my few reviewers. Please review with anything. a Lol Campaign if you want. Percy was an immortal as well as something else that is why he only lost conscious when artemis went OG "Original God". See you later. I'm trying for daily updates please don't kill me if i don't make it that quota

Nobody Out!

P.S Merry Christmas.


	3. Rejected by The Moon

Shadowy figure,

I glare at Percy then at Artemis. "You are property Moon Beam. I strictly recall him being MY property." Artemis widens her eyes

"You selfish worm you do not deserve Percy. He should decide who he wants to spend an eternity with." Artemis snaps back.

"Umm..." Percy interrupts with a confused face, " one who are you and two i am a mere half-blood how am i supposed to spend an eternity with anyone?"

"Well Love that is Annabeth, and Zeus ordered that you become a god." Artemis says soothingly

"Remember me Seaweed Brain, your girlfriend that you've known since the age of 12. We were the longest standing couple at camp halfblood." I recit

"So, i don't get a say in this. Arty what do you think about me being a god?" Percy questioned

Artemis grins ," I would love to spend many millennia by your side. It would be great for you to become a god." I stare at the pair of lovebirds. Then it all disappets into a flash of white light with my with it

Athena

"Perseus", i spit out with as much venom as I could.,"WAIT why are you with miss moon?" I start to get mad as he wraps his hand around Artemis.

"

"Well Athena, Arty and I are going to get married." Percy says without hesitation.

"Wait there's no ring on my finger how do i know you're telling the truth.." Artemis replies instantly

"Oh yeah i forgot", Percy says as he kneels down I grin as Artemis slaps him leaving a red mark visable on his face sadly he continues "Oww, Artemis if i become a god Zeus would make me marry if i have to spend an eternity with some one i want it to be you Artemis well you marry me? I glare at him..

"No "Artemis replies" I will not marry you." Artemis is swept off her feet by a wave.

Has my son not proven his love to you. He took the sky for you but yet you reject his proposal. I declare war on Olympus Poseidon roared.

"father do not talk to Artemis that way or i Will personally make you fade." Percy says with his lopsided grin. "Uf Arty thinks i'm not good enough then goodbye Olympians time for the promise that was made after the giant war to be affective. Then the throne room gasps as he walks out, yes he walked out on the Olympians.

Artemis

I can't believe I broke the heart of a man, yes Percy is a man if any one has earned such a title he has.I just couldn't say yes. I know that sounds weird but I literally could not say yes. for some reason all i could say is no. I just hope it's not to late.

( Wanted to add a little more drama from this point on it is 21 years later i like the number 21)

Percy PoV, 21 years later

I smile weakly as they all search for me little do they know i'm still around i'm just secretive about it. They have a new olympian. His name is Matthew, ( or as percy will call him DickFace yes just like that) Artemis actually was close once at finding me but the fact that everyday i am by her says nothing, right? You see i don't know why she said no 21 years ago probably because she is The Maiden Goddess. That may be why. Anyways yeah dickface was appointed Guardian of the Hunt. The hunters hate him

"Oh Pj where are you," My love called.(Some would've known but some might not have figured out that Artemis is his love) Yes they named me Pj. I am a wolf i showed up one day when they weren't looking and Artemis liked me because i reminded her of.. wel me.

Hello, I like your story, I just hope it Will not be too girly ...

If I May say so, you say it is only if there is a Pertemis no valid reason to change it. So I can offer why not make a Percy / Hestia, we do not see, it's a shame Because Hestia is a great character, All which to my taste is too little mention where not enough interest in a story, sometimes it is just as boss of Percy purpose without mention.

I like Percy / Artemis goal I still prefer Percy / Hestia. So I am allowed to offer while making my argument.

Then Towards the end of the first chapter you say Were mostly virgin goddesses Have you all are Effective Percy, so why not Hestia?

Merry christmas.

Nouney.

PS: If you need help writing your story, I can offer you, I am not very good in English Necessarily Knowing That I am French (I can always help you if needed). But I can help you if you need idea.

I agree most stories have Hestia as mates with Percy. you do have a valid point consider it

Artemis = 1

Hestia = 1

I used Artemis because it fit my plot more. the plot i had first drawn up was Hera with Percy. Any help/ tips that you give me would be great i will consider any tips or corrections from anyone even guests. Don't worry the action will be in the next chapter.

Sorry for the wait

Nobody Out


	4. The Truth

Percy PoV

"arrf" i say as Pj to Artemis

"Who's my good boy, yeah you are PJ" Artemis cooes." come let's go back to camp." The wolves loved me i don't know why i guess it's because that im blessed by of course she doesn't know that it is me. The hunters like me to. I know a feat that nearly tops me defeating Kronos. Thalia smiles smugly as Artemis and I walk into camp. Did i mention Thaila know that I, in human form, proposed to Artemis?

"Artemis i swear if that wolf was a human you'd marry it. Like someone I know. He is loyal, humble, protective and, fearless." Thaila says innocently. I send her a wolfish grin.

"Thalia, PJ my tent now," Artemis commands. I would've followed her any way but it's nice to be noticed in this form. I growled as Matthew enters the tent.

"Shut up you stupid mutt i am the god of Hunting, loyalty, Swords and i am the crush of Artemis, so shut it mutt." Matthew responds to my growling too quick/ I suddenly could not hold my temper any more. Then I made my second biggest mistake in 21 years. I changed back into a soon as i did i heard an all around gasp.

"P..P..P..Percy...it's...you. Artemis stutters.

Yes, love it is I Percy, Slayer of Kronos, Bane of giants, Son of Poseidon Savior of Olympus, Bearer of the "blessing" of Achilles….Shall I continue ? I say smugly Artemis is broken out of her shock by getting her wildest dream to come true.

"Perseus, don't gloat, that's beneath you." Artemis barked.

" So, you are the mighty MORTAL I've heard about." Matthew replies cruelly. At this my smile widens." Why are you here mortal, girls leave.

I look at Thalia and Artemis," why should they listen to you Matthew?"

"Olympians come to my aid" Matthew roared. Before the statement got registered in my mind i flipped up my hood so they would not know who or what I am. I did this just in time to sense the arrival of 13 powerful essences. (Olympian council,Hestia was given throne back to balance the male to Female Ratio)

"What Matthew did she accept the proposal?" Zeus questioned.

"No, this queer stopped me right before I was about to." Matthew said getting enraged. Artemis starts to glare at Matthew then at Zeus.

"I'm already engaged sorry Matthew but i'd rather die than marry you" Artemis replies with an evil grin.

"Too who Artemis last i remembered the last person who proposed to you ran away when you rejected him." Hera says with an equally evil grin.

I said that if i ever met him again i'd marry him. Well i finally met him again and we are getting married Right? Artemis looks at me unsure.

"Of course Arty, I couldn't live without you." I reply without hesitation.

"Percy, My Boy is that really you? "Poseidon asks as he pushes past everyone into the tent."\

"Yes father it is truly me, and i would like some peace alone with my fiancé. Please?" I beg

"Fine," all the Olympians say besides Dickface. They all flash out leaving me there with Artemis.

Just as Artemis was about to speak I interrupted her. "Artemis look i understand i was the most convenient way for you to squirm out of the sticky spot you where in i get it."

"No, Percy you WILL marry me, if you want, or did you lie to me 21 years ago?" Artemis points out with false bleakness.

No, No that is not it i have no ring to offer you, It is in my tent i'll be right back," I say as I get ready to leave her tent but she grabs my arm and entwins it with hers.

(I thought about ending it here but yet still no Action has happened at all so Enjoy my crappy writing skills)

"Last time you left you were gone for 21 years i am not losing you again." Artemis says calmly. The hunters all look at Artemis's and i's intertwined arms. There is another Army of Gasps escaping the hunters. At this I decide to do the one thing that would shock them the most. I deliberately hugged the Moon. I let go of her when i got tackled away from her.

"Get your hands of my lady asshole", Matthew yells. I smirk at this comment

"I give you one chance to take back what you did before i attack you." I snarl. Matthew pulls a sword out of no where and charged. This guy is not different from the Minotaur, if not he way stupider. I easily deflected his charge he ran at Artemis and held his sword to her throat.

"Move, and i will kill her. It is a simple as that." Matthew Snarls "Drop your sword and i'll release your precious love." I grin

"Matthew will you never learn being a god is about more than power. It is also a job requiring you to teach and mentor younger people with the art." I then slashed at him violently with my hidden dagger. Because of my actions he threw Artemis into the crowd of hunters. "You'll pay for that." I feigned a left jab at him but Artemis was faster and poked hole into him with her Silver Daggers. Damn she's soooo hot when she is furious. Crap don't tell her i said that. Then mark disarmed Artemis and threw one of his acquired weapons at the small of my back. I screamed in agony as my eyes go a dark red and i go berserk i start to slash, jab kick and cleave my way through his body. I grin as his face turns into one of complete pain as i repeatedly stab his already F***ed up leg. I stop when i feel a soft hand reach for my shoulder.

"Percy...Percy PERCY" Artemis yelled, "He is dead Zeus took away is immortality." I grin manically

"Good Bastard didn't deserve to live. Hanna you can tell her now." I said with my grin still present.

Hanna's PoV

I start to cry i was able to get out Well… Lady A-Artemis HE

To be cont

Posts

Good work so far. I think this should remain a Pertemis story because it would flow much better with this plot.

Yes, i agree this Ship would fit a lot better with the ploy but i can still twist it around with mere words.

Artemis 2

Hestia 1

A/N Hanna is a Random Hunter

This story seems nearly done unless I add another twist

No promises the poll while end 25 hours from when this is updated Do not expect an update Before 24 hours

Please don't vote twice

(I don't know how to make real polls)


	5. AN Sorry guys i'm back

Ok guys i am sorry. i got grounded for being greedy this christmas . A.K.A i did not wrap the presents up in paper i wrapped them in Plastic bags.

Do not worry i am back.


	6. The Jewel of The Moon

Hanna PoV

I start to cry i was able to get out, "Lady Artemis HE", I point at the now dead body,"He raped me." At this Artemis seems to glow with anger.

Perseus, why was i not informed sooner. This is the sorta thing i would love to know about." Artemis says trying not to blow up.

"I figured that it would seem weird if a wolf told you that your "guardian" was VERY bad at his job. Percy said holding back a grin but yet fails to.

"What is it funny when a maiden gets raped? Is it Persues." Artemis questions seriously.

"No, no Arty. I couldn't tell you it was not time. Percy says defensively.

What do you mean not "the time" to tell me?" Then an earthquake all look at Percy expectantly put he looks just as confused as us. "Percy Jaxkson, I hate you. I wish you were like the jewel I thought you to be." Thunder goes off and a bracelet bejeweled by a single sea-green Peridot.

**Hahahahahahahagagahahagha. This story is over. No sequel will happen tgis is my first and crappiest story ever. I lost my fire for it. I just tried to end it quickly. Actually I may do a sequel. Im not sure I don't know how Ank can have more tgan one story I cant even write two at a time. Until new info comes up Nobody Out.**


End file.
